Tyler's Reflections
by grimm018
Summary: Tyler reflects upon his role and purpose within their Covenant, as well as how people see him as a person. Implied Tyler X Reid/Caleb/Pogue. Rated due to his implied role within the group.


* * *

Those who don't know the Sons of Ipswich simply need to glance at them and they gain an insight into their personalities and role within their group. You can tell so much about them just by the way they walk, and interact with each other.

Take Caleb Danvers for instance. He's tall and built, tanned with dark hair and dark eyes. When he smiles his eyes crinkle and it's just so uplifting because it's so _real_. He walks around with purpose, and talks to the others with a calm, reasoning tone. He's their leader and he looks out for all of them. That sense of duty and responsibility is _awe inspiring_, yet he's still astoundingly approachable.

_I see Caleb when he's not calm. _

Pogue Parry is his closest friend, and their similarities are outstanding. Pogue is tall, tan and even more built then Caleb. He has honeycomb brown hair that hangs to his shoulders in messy half hearted curls. He oozes with masculinity and protection, and those who mess with what is his will be on the receiving end of his fiery temper and will be left to deal with his aggression. He's a fighter and due to his closeness with Caleb he's seen as the 'second in command'. He's as loyal as a soldier and caring in his own gruff kind of way.

_When he's with me, he's gentle. _

Garwin, Reid Garwin. The blonde, thin, pale, smart-assed loud-mouth. Walks around with a confident swagger and is under the belief that he's God's gift to women. Can be such a perverted sleaze. He's got a reputation for being a rebel as he's constantly breaking the rules and falling asleep in class. He can convince people to do anything, but still can't make them _want_ to do it. And for the most part, never leaves them glad that they did. He's sarcastic and filled with cocky arrogance. But despite his annoying qualities and comments that just make your eyes roll, he's fun to be around because he turns everything into an adventure.

_I'm the only person to see his sweet side. _

Last and certainly least to those who don't know the Sons (and even to some who do) is 'Baby Boy', Reid's side-kick, _better yet_, Reid's lapdog, just following orders and following Reid; Tyler Simms. His dark hair is gelled messily, but instead of making him appear 'hard-core' it just makes him look more boyish and childlike. When he and Reid are hanging out he's always smirking, copying what the blonde does, but the rest of the time he seems to have an expression of worry and anxiety, or hell, just looks plain lost. He's the smallest of the four and is easily pushed to the side.

While Tyler is attractive; delectable in his adorableness and is appealing in a way that's different to the gorgeousness of the other sons, his innocence just puts people off. Girls will faun over him but won't fall for him. People ask for his answers to school work, but they don't ask him how he is or anything else on a personal level. It's because of that innocence; people are scared of marring it, tainting him.

I hated Tyler Sims. I _hated_ him. I hated me.

I used to hate Caleb, Pogue and Reid as well, because they were like everyone else, discarding me simply because I was quiet, innocent, the smallest, the youngest, the weakest; the excuses have changed as we grew older but either way it had the same effect. I was left out and only recently has that completely stopped.

We're meant to be brothers, but despite me being only younger then the rest by a bit less than a year they often left me behind as if I was a toddler, too young to understand or keep up. Reid and I only became friends because if I wasn't around _he_ was the smallest and weakest. Of course, fairly quickly he saw me for who I was and we became real friends.

When our parents found out that I was being excluded there were plenty of lectures. Mrs. Danvers had said that we were the covenant, and that made us like family, and _that_ means that no one gets mistreated or abandoned. Mrs. Garwin said that I was the 'baby' of the group and therefore I needed to be protected and taken care of as I couldn't do it myself. It hadn't been a big confidence boost. Mr. Parry ranted and raved, yelling that despite my lack of physical strength as well as magical potency, they would need me one day. And that everyone in the covenant has a role.

We had been twelve or so when this happened and I had nearly cried; no boy likes to hear how weak and girly he is, and Reid's teasing hadn't helped. While I had been included more I still wasn't seen as an equal. But after the Chase incident, I discovered my purpose and role within the covenant.

When Caleb is wound up, tense, or just fed up with always being the voice of reason; I'm there to let him release all his frustration and bottled up dissatisfaction in a way that Sarah can't.

If Pogue needs a change, needs to care and be gentle with someone now that he and Kate are through; I'm there.

Reid, surprisingly, was raised by his mother, and therefore is a closet romantic. So to prevent himself from slipping up while surrounded by people or enhancing his 'bad ass' reputation, when it's just the two of us, he vents the "girly crap" (direct quote) upon me.

It was awkward to obtain that extremely sensual role, but not only did they need it, I needed it too; I needed to be reassured that I was needed and respected, liked, attractive, basically, I needed it to be rid of my insecurities.

So while by looking at us or talking to us briefly you don't learn that when dependable Caleb was 10 he nearly burnt down his house trying to make the rest of us mac and cheese. You don't learn that rough Pogue at the age of 8 rescued a kitten from a tree and named it Princess Sofia (Fluffy-Butt was added by Reid). Nor do you learn that 'bad boy' Reid bought a bouquet of lily's to PSFB's funeral when he was 13. You do however learn their personas and purpose within our little group. But you don't learn mine, I mean, it makes me laugh to think that if people knew my role as 'courtesan', they probably wouldn't think I'm so innocent. I suppose the whole point of this reflective tale, is that you shouldn't judge a book by its overly innocent cover.

* * *

_Yeah, it didn't meet up as well as I would have liked, but it's something I suppose. The initial idea kind of struck at the tought that Tyler is so innocent, yet has so much potential for angst. I touched briefly on that I suppose. I had ideas on how to make this a multi-chaptered story, to which this would just be like a summary of, but I don't know..._

_So yeah, tell me what you think..._


End file.
